Swords of Steal
Swords of Steal was a crew that sailed the Viridian Ocean. The crew flew the flag Spank My Aft. History Swords of Steal was founded originally founded under the name Rum Justice on 30 April, 2006. By October of 2006 the crew was renamed to The Rum Raiders. By August of 2007 the crew had been renamed again, this time to Swords of Steal. Also by this time the crew had left the flag of Imperial Coalition to found the flag of . In October 2008 Swords of Steal had no choice but to leave their flag The Mighty Booch due to a coup in which another pirate took control unlawfully of the flag. The crew subsequently moved to Mythbusters for a place to stay in November of that year. After leaving Mythbusters, Swords of Steal joined Spank My Aft and remained there until dormancy. Public Statement Harr! We'll steal yer poe, steal yer comods, and steal yer souls ;) Extended Public Statement RIGHT Welcome to Swords of Steal! To keep the crew as fun and as proficient as it can be, gotta enforce some rules, if ye stick to them then ye’ll have a good time. If ye don’t ye’ll feel the wrath of several mates. So here we go. Always ask for PTB (permission to board!) on crewchat. If you get no answer, send a tell to a pirate on board the ship: This is because the ship might be on a trading run and it is important that only one pirate is aboard, or the XO (Executive Officer/Officer in Charge) might not want any more pirates on board. If you do board without permission you may be planked without notice. YE HAVE BEEN WARNED! DO NOT ask to gun or navigate. Also on NO ACCOUNT should you take either Gunning or Navigating duty stations without being asked to. This can cause anger and confusing with fellow mates! If the XO needs somebody to do these duties he/she will choose and ask somebody. Especially during battles the XO is busy, and disturbing him/her with questions that could wait until port could cause a loss of concentration leading to a mistake which could cost all of us PoE. And nobody likes to lose PoE ... If you leave in battle you'll be in for some stern fishslapping. Be nice ok? Or you'll suffer the wrath of many many people. Promotion Requirements *Pirate: New members of the crew are welcomed, but until we trust you and know you to be a good pirate you will not be promoted higher than the rank of Pirate. To get promoted from Cabin Person to Pirate you will need at least 3 Narrows in experience. It does not take very long to get this, but it shows us that you have some level of dedication to the game and this crew, so we WILL enforce the rule. *Officer: Promotion in this crew is something to be proud of. Officers will be of a good standard, so that we climb rankings quickly and earn lots of PoE on our pillages. Promotion to Officer will require the following minimum stats: One Master and one respected between Swordfighting and Rumble. **One renowned, one master, one respected, in any order, between Bilging, Sailing & Carpentry. **Master in Gunnery **Officers are NOT permitted to take out a ship for pillaging unless under supervision of a Fleet Officer or above, or with permission from a Senior Officer. Practise of Battle Navigation with the Navy is encouraged. *Fleet officer: Promotion to Fleet Officer has the above requirements PLUS minimum of Master in Battle Navigation, and passing a test set by the Captain or First Mate. *Senior officer: Promotion to Senior Officer will be strictly decided upon amongst the SO's and Captain. You will have to have been a loyal, dedicated member of the crew for a considerable period of time, and be liked, respected and trusted by all. Please do not ask for this promotion. If you are suitable we will already have noted that. External Links *Swords of Steal crew forums